Ano Novo no Japão
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Louise e Saito passam o Ano Novo no Japão, enquanto ele ensina-lhe sobre as suas tradições. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Zero no Tsukaima, bem como os seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Noboru Yamaguchi (light novel) e ao estúdio J. C. Staff (anime). Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem visar qualquer tipo de lucro com isso.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Año Nuevo em Japón", de Master of Disaster x. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **ANO NOVO NO JAPÃO**

\- E isso, está apropriado, ou eu devo usar outra coisa ? - perguntou nervosamente a maga de cabelos rosados, Louise, ao seu marido, Saito.

\- Isso está muito bom, não se preocupe - respondeu ele, exasperado com as perguntas constantes da jovem a respeito da sua aparência.

\- E os meus cabelos ? Estão bem assim ? - perguntou ela, tateando tudo ao longo dos seus rosados, longos e sedosos cabelos.

\- Louise, querida, eu já lhe disse umas quinze vezes que você está perfeita. Podemos ir agora ? - Saito estava deitado na cama que dividia com a sua adorada e temida mestra, estava frustrado porque ela negava-se a sair do quarto até assegurar-se de que toda a sua fisionomia estivesse de modo apropriado.

\- Não, você disse que essa festa é muito importante no seu país, certo ? - o jovem de olhos azuis levantou-se da cama e aproximou-se dela ao ver o seu semblante de preocupação.

\- Bem, sim, é uma das celebrações mais importantes do lugar de onde eu venho - disse um pensativo Saito.

\- É por isso que eu quero estar com uma boa aparência para reunir-me com a sua família, não quero causar-lhes uma má impressão, Saito.

\- Mas você já conhece os meus pais e as minhas irmãs - ele lembrou-a, tentando entender as bobagens da sua infantil esposa que, embora às vezes se mostrasse bastante sombria, ele jamais deixaria de amar.

\- Sim, mas não os seus avós, e não quero causar-lhes uma má impressão - disse ela, corando, ele sorriu carinhosamente para a sua amada, mas o gesto não foi entendido dessa forma pela jovem de cabelos rosados - Não fique tão despreocupado assim, idiota - ela gritou, irritada.

\- Sim, eu sinto muito - Saito tomou os braços da esposa e aproximou-a de si em um doce abraço - Você é adorável, não há como você deixar uma má impressão, Louise. Vamos ? - a portadora do Vácuo assentiu gentilmente, a ternura que aquele pequeno gesto causou no moreno era quase indescritível.

Juntos, eles caminharam até um amplo espaço aberto, que ficava no exterior da grande casa, que era uma linda paisagem; um vento frio soprava, sacudindo a vegetação, aquele vento provocou um calafrio na pequena maga.

O jovem japonês segurou a mão dela e imediatamente as marcas da sua pele que indicavam que ele era um Tsukaima se iluminaram, Louise pegou a sua varinha mágica e, graças aos seus poderes, conseguiu conjurar o feitiço correto para abrir o portal que daria passagem para outro mundo, para o mundo de origem de Saito. O portal apareceu na frente do casal, irradiando uma luz esbranquiçada, através dele podiam ver as casas e os edifícios de Tóquio.

Os adolescentes atravessaram aquela "porta", deparando-se com o já conhecido Japão.

Os prédios da cidade estavam cobertos por um manto branco de neve, que criava uma atmosfera mágica no lugar cheio de gente, algumas pessoas caminhavam apressadas até um lugar desconhecido e irrelevante para os dois que acabavam de pisar no asfalto.

\- Saito, lembre-me o que é que se festeja hoje, aqui - pediu Louise, enquanto eles caminhavam pelas calçadas da cidade, com um sorriso ameno adornando ambos os rostos.

\- Comemora-se o fim deste ano e o começo do ano seguinte - ele explicou - Realmente não há nada assim em Halkeginia ? - ele perguntou, curioso pelo fato de que uma festa pudesse ser tão importante em um lugar e insignificante em outro, mesmo que fossem mundos tão diferentes como os dois em questão.

\- Não, nós somos cientes do que acontece, mas não damos grande importância - Louise parecia surpresa ao ver os enfeites que estavam ao seu redor, para Saito aquelas decorações não eram novidade, mas para ela significavam algo novo, nunca visto antes.

Os adolescentes continuaram caminhando até a casa dos Hiraga, de mãos dadas, passando por lugares conhecidos por ambos, o que fez Saito pensar na sorte que tinha pelo fato de fazer parte da vida de Louise, e por ela estar feliz por fazer parte da sua vida.

Com esse pensamento, ele dedicou-se a observar a linda garota ao seu lado, os olhos brilhantes, as delicadas feições do seu rosto e tudo aquilo que o cativara, continuava cativando-o, e continuaria a cativá-lo. Ele continuou fazendo isso por mais alguns metros do caminho até que a jovem notou o pouco dissimulado olhar dele, os dois sentiram um leve calor nas suas bochechas, que foi seguido por um leve tom rosado que coloriu os seus rostos; sem falar nada, ambos continuaram a caminhar.

Minutos depois, o casal chegou ao seu destino, a casa dos Hiraga.

\- Meus avós já devem estar aí, aliás, é costume visitar os parentes no Ano Novo, por isso eles vêm - disse ele, novamente voltando o olhar para a esposa, que pousou o olhar em outro ponto.

\- Oh, o que são essas coisas, Saito ? Não estavam aqui da última vez que viemos, não é ? - perguntou Louise, apontando para um dos ornamentos típicos daquela época, que estava do lado de fora da casa.

\- Não, Louise. São decorações que são colocadas nessas datas. Este é um _Kadomatsu,_ nós o colocamos na entrada, para dar as boas vindas ao Deus do Ano Novo - ele explicou, mostrando o enfeite feito de bambu, pinho e ameixa, enquanto Louise prestava atenção às informações que o jovem lhe dava. Saito continuou, mostrando à esposa outro enfeite feito de palha de arroz que tinha tiras de papel em ziguezague e decorações mais significativas - E este chama-se _Shimekari,_ é decorado de acordo com o que quer se pedir para o Ano Novo.

\- Pedir ? Como o quê ? - perguntou ela, com genuína curiosidade.

\- Bem, como vida longa, felicidade ou muitos filhos... eu acho - ele tentou lembrar-se daquelas aulas, às quais não prestava muita atenção, mas tinham lhe ensinado muita coisa. Sua esposa assentiu, impressionada com o conhecimento que ele tinha.

\- oh, entendo, e esse aqui ? Parece um tipo de boneco estranho - a jovem de cabelos rosados apontou para algo semelhante a um boneco de neve que estava no chão.

\- Chama-se _Kagamimochi,_ é uma oferenda ao Deus do Ano Novo e é feito de _mochi_ e _dadai_ \- Louise não estava familiarizado com as comidas japonesas, Saito percebeu a sua expressão confusa, então decidiu prosseguir: - Isto é, pasta de arroz e laranja amarga - ele concluiu.

\- Uau, você sabe muito sobre isso... você não está inventando ? - perguntou ela, apontando ameaçadoramente para o seu Tsukaima.

\- Claro que não, Louise. Isso é algo tradicional aqui - ele respondeu à acusação.

\- Saito ! Louise ! Que bom que chegaram, nós estávamos esperando por vocês - de repente o portão negro se abriu, revelando uma jovem alta, de cabelos negros que chegavam até sua cintura, olhos verdes, curvilínea e encantadora, que era a irmã mais velha de Saito.

\- Natsumi-san, que bom ver você de novo.

\- Desculpe o atraso, nós tivemos alguns pormenores.

Ambos os adolescentes disfarçaram a briga conjugal que teria ocorrido se a mais velha não tivesse intervindo. Natsumi levou-os para dentro da casa, onde os pais, os avós e a outra irmã do rapaz já estavam.

\- Oh, olhem só quem chegou - disse com sarcasmo, do sofá, a outra irmã do moreno.

\- Boa tarde para você também, Misaki - ele respondeu ironicamente à sua irmã, sempre tachada de insolente, e com motivos de sobra, sua atitude não havia causado problemas sérios até o momento, mas, sem dúvida, ela não agia da forma mais benevolente possível.

Misaki era uma jovem esbelta, com cabelos castanhos que mal passavam dos ombros, com olhos azuis iguais aos do irmão, com quem também compartilhava o tom de pele, quase sempre com o celular na mão. Sua atitude irritante fazia Saito se lembrar de uma certa ruiva.

\- Crianças, como vocês estão ? - perguntou o pai, feliz ao ver o seu primogênito e a sua esposa. A semelhança física entre pai e filho era inegável.

\- Muito bem, obrigada por perguntar, senhor - Louise respondeu antes que ela e o marido sentissem um par de mãos femininas pousando em seus ombros.

\- Oh, meus amores, que bom que vocês chegaram - a mulher era a mãe de Saito, tinha cabelos castanhos do mesmo tom da segunda filha, e os olhos verdes que a mais filha mais velha tinha herdado. Aproximou-se dos ouvidos dos mais jovens para dizer-lhes algo - Não gosto de incomodá-los quando vocês mal acabaram de chegar, mas meus pais não têm idade para conceber a idéia de um mundo mágico com poderes, dragões e tudo o mais, então vamos manter isso em segredo, está bem ? - os dois jovens assentiram, então ela abraçou-os sorrindo antes de voltar para a cozinha.

\- Saito, há quanto tempo eu não vejo você, como você cresceu - disse-lhe a sua avó, o marido dela assentiu - E quem é a sua amiga ? - a velha olhou atentamente para Louise.

\- Vovó, vovó, ela... - estando prestes a ser apresentada, Louise preparou-se para revelar o seu charme e a sua ternura o máximo que podia para agradar os parentes do marido, que foi interrompido bruscamente pelo seu avô.

\- Por que o cabelo dela é cor-de-rosa ? - a tentativa da jovem caiu abaixo do nível do mar, diante dos olhares dos adultos mais velhos.

\- E também os seus olhos. Por acaso ela está doente ? Você contraiu alguma coisa ? - a senhora acabou exasperando a jovem maga, ela abriu a boca para se defender, mas voltou a fechá-la ao sentir a mão do marido sobre o seu ombro, tentando acalmá-la. Saito decidiu que o melhor a fazer era manter a compostura e intervir com cuidado.

\- No país de origem dela, não é incomum nem cabelos e nem olhos cor-de-rosa - ele explicou. Na realidade, a avó dele tinha um tabu em relação a qualquer cor ousada ou não natural para os cabelos, por isso ela diria o mesmo sobre qualquer outra garota com qualquer outra cor estranha.

\- O país de origem dela ? Sem querer ofender, o que você está fazendo aqui ? - sem querer ofender, ela disse, mas o seu olhar denotava um claro desprezo pela jovem de cabelos rosados.

\- Esse é o ponto. Vovô, vovó. Ela é Louise, minha esposa - Saito apresentou-a sem interrupções desta vez, deixando boquiabertos os seus parentes. À exceção da adolescente de olhos cor-de-rosa, todos ali presentes estavam cientes do temperamento das mulheres da família (uma corrente que poderia ser acrescentada a Louise), de modo que tinham se preparado para a bomba que explodiria.

\- Esposa ? Você se casou ? Antes das suas irmãs ? - a mais velha berrou algumas das várias perguntas que a sua mente tinha formulado no curto espaço de um segundo, Saito se perguntou como faria para respondê-las sem mencionar a magia, de qualquer forma não acreditariam nele, tinha conseguido convencer os outros integrantes da sua família depois de uma pequena demonstração dos poderes da portadora do Vácuo, mas, se fizesse isso com seus avós, a única coisa que provavelmente iria conseguir seria um ataque cardíaco.

\- Bem, sim, nós nos casamos - respondeu com naturalidade o mais novo dos Hiraga.

\- Mas você é tão jovem, como não nos avisaram sobre isso ? - perguntou, exaltada, a mais velha, praticamente pulando do seu assento.

\- Foi uma coisa pequena - ele mentiu. Lembrou-se do momento em que viu a sua pequena maga entrar pelo corredor, quase transportando-se para o abençoado momento em que ambos se uniram em um laço por toda a vida.

\- Mesmo assim, o que você acha disso ? - ela perguntou ao outro velho, que era seu marido.

\- Bem, sem dúvida, ela é uma jovenzinha muito linda - o avô respondeu rindo, acariciando-lhe a nuca.

\- E por que nós não fomos convidados ? - o Tsukaima pensou que, se nem mesmo os seus pais estiveram presentes, por que os seus avós estariam ? Ela sentiu-se um pouco mal por isso, porém ficou feliz pelo modo como a cerimônia tinha transcorrido.

\- O casamento aconteceu no lugar de onde Louise vem, vocês não poderiam ter comparecido - ele tentou e tentou explicar de forma razoável, mas era difícil fazer isso sem implicar algo que ela não conseguiria entender.

\- E de que lugar ela vem ? - a mãe de Saito deu-lhe um olhar de advertência, mas, para a sorte (boa ou má) dos três, algo mais moldou-se na cabeça da mulher mais velha - Mas o que é isso ? Uma tatuagem ? - ela segurou a mão esquerda do neto, olhando para as marcas que estavam na sua pele.

\- Calma, vovó. Não é tão grave.

\- Não é tão grave ?! Você não tem idade para isso, meu jovem ! - ela gritou, talvez mais abalada do que antes - Você aprovou isso ? - ela questionou a filha na cozinha, que sabia sobre a personalidade da mãe, e o quão regrada ela podia ser, o que resultava em uma péssima combinação naquela situação.

\- Mamãe, não há nada de errado - talvez não tivesse escolhido muito bem as palavras, considerando que era algo parecido com o que o seu filho dissera.

\- Saito ! Não nos vemos há um tempo e, quando podemos voltar a nos ver, você está casado e tatuado ? Será que todos vocês enlouqueceram ? - os gritos da senhora continuaram por um bom tempo.

* * *

Algumas horas mais tarde, toda a família estava reunida ao redor da mesa, prontos para a ceia.

Louise já tinha aprendido a usar os pauzinhos que eram usados como talheres, também um pouco do idioma do marido, ela olhou o macarrão que estava na sua tigela com a sopa, ao olhar atentamente para eles, ela notou algo especial na comida.

\- Saito, porque são tão longos ? - ela perguntou, segurando a comida com os seus pauzinhos.

\- O macarrão ? Chama-se _toshikoshi,_ ele é comido no Ano Novo, e é assim porque representa vida longa e prosperidade - após a explicação, Louise provou o _toshikoshi_ e sorriu extasiada com o sabor, o seu afetuoso sorriso fez o jovem também sorrir.

* * *

\- E que outras tradições vocês têm para essa data ? - perguntou a maga. Eles tinham acabado de levantar da mesa e a mãe, dona da casa, disse que dentro de uma hora e meia eles iriam ao templo, naturalmente o Tsukaima teve de explicar à sua mestra que era costume visitar um templo ou santuário para começar o ano.

\- Bem, o _Kohaku Uta Gassen_ \- ele respondeu, apontando para a parte da sua família que gostava do programa, no sofá da sala - Eles convidam os artistas nacionais que mais se destacaram no ano e os dividem nas equipes vermelha e branca, então eles competem - ele finalizou a explicação.

\- Não há como eles vencerem ! Ele nem deveria estar lá, ele não sabe cantar - gritou o avô, queixando-se de um dos integrantes da equipe branca.

\- Talvez não, mas ele é lindo - Misaki comentou.

\- Eu gosto do seu último disco - disse Natsumi, com o seu característico sorriso gentil.

\- Isso é uma tradição ? - a jovem de cabelos rosados não acreditava que algo tão estúpido, em sua opinião, fosse considerado protocolar em uma data tão importante como parecia ser o Ano Novo naquele país.

\- Bem, é algo assim... eles o transmitem desde 1951 e... - ele parou ao notar a confusão no rosto da esposa, então lembrou-se de que ela ainda não estava familiarizada com a organização do tempo naquele mundo - Há muito tempo, minhas irmãs o vêem todos os anos.

\- O que esse idiota está fazendo aí ?! - o avô gritou novamente com a televisão, Saito e Louise riram quando as irmãs do rapaz também reclamaram da participação do artista no programa, mas aquelas reclamações transformaram-se em risos por parte dos três.

Havia muitas coisas desconhecidas para Louise naquele mundo, e Saito só podia admirar a emoção da sua esposa com o que ela não entendia ou com algo que tinha acabado de aprender, porém, algo que a jovem de cabelos rosados conseguia identificar a olho nu era um amor familiar, como o que a casa vivia naquele momento, todos rindo e conversando,sacando o seu lado mais jovial, incluindo a insistente mulher mais velha, que conversava com a filha.

Outra coisa que ela sabia bastante era quanto ao amor que duas pessoas podiam experimentar, tão forte que não queriam se separar, algo como o que ela e o seu amado marido sentiam; ao pensar nisso, ela segurou a mão de Saito, que devolveu-lhe o aperto, demonstrando que também correspondia ao sentimento. Naquele momento, nenhum dos dois reparou nos gritos que foram direcionados à televisão, até que uma voz feminina tirou-os de seu pequeno mundo e devolveu-os à realidade.

\- Saito, Louise, vocês não querem jogar ? - na mesa havia muitas peças prontas para serem manipuladas.

\- Oh, claro. Você quer tentar, Louise ? Mas, se você disser que sim, devo avisá-la de que eu sou muito bom nisso - ele vangloriou-se, falando com a esposa.

\- Como se joga ?

\- São cartões, alguns com desenhos e outros têm algo escrito, é preciso encontrar os dois que estão relacionados, um com a imagem e o outro com a frase.

\- Mesmo se eu quisesse, eu não poderia jogar, Saito, eu não seu ler aqueles símbolos estranhos que vocês usam para escrever - Saito ponderou que os símbolos que eram usados em Halkeginia não eram menos estranhos do que os do Japão, ele sabia ler ambos, estava prestes a dizer isso, arriscando-se a uma pequena discussão, mas ela falou antes - No entanto, posso ver você jogar.

\- Sério, Louise ? - Saito animou-se quando a esposa assentiu, e ambos se sentaram.

\- Ah, eu quase esqueci, tomem, aqui estão os envelopes _otoshidama,_ 5000 ienes para cada um ! - disse a avó, antes de entregar um envelope para cada um dos jovens, inclusive Louise.

\- Os adultos costumam dar esses envelopes com dinheiro no Ano Novo, não serve para nós, então mais tarde nós os daremos às minhas irmãs, certo ? Elas estão esperando-os como piranhas - Saito adiantou-se à possível pergunta da jovem e olhou para as suas irmãs felizes e com os olhos brilhando, sabendo que iriam receber mais dinheiro do que o esperado.

Ela assentiu, antes do jogo começar.

Quarenta minutos mais tarde, a família estava em meio a uma grande aglomeração de pessoas, no templo mais popular da região. Saito tentou por todos os meios não se afastar de Louise, que costumava estar longe de experimentar tais situações.

A partida de _karuta_ tinha terminado com a vitória do jovem , que parecia arrogante, mas provou ter justificativas para se vangloriar. Saito ganhou o jogo.

Algumas das pessoas que estavam na grande multidão eram comerciantes, vendedores de comida ou de mercadorias variadas.

\- Por que há tanta gente aqui ? Não é divertido - queixou-se a pequena maga, após quase ter sido esmagada por um homem muito alto, ela teria caído no chão se o jovem Hiraga não a tivesse segurado.

\- Sim, todos querem escutar as cento e oito badaladas - disse o Tsukaima, levemente tentado a fazer um comentário sobre a estatura da sua companheira.

\- Cento e oito ? Uau, isso é muito - resmungou ela, antes de um dos vendedores se aproximar, promovendo alguns dos amuletos que vendia, incluindo alguns _Maneki-Neko_.

\- Louise, você quer um amuleto ? - ele estava ciente de que ela não entendia o que ele queria dizer com amuleto, mesmo assim pediu para o vendedor aproximar-se deles; quando ele o fez, os dois adolescentes puderam ver a grande e variada quantidade de objetos à venda que ele carregava. Ambos - mas especialmente Louise - maravilharam-se com todas as cores e texturas.

\- Saito, o que é isso ? - a jovem perguntou, segurando um dos objetos de lã vermelha que chamou sua atenção, e quis vê-lo melhor.

\- Esse tipo de amuleto chama-se _omamori,_ e servem para a prudência, a proteção, a defesa. E, sobretudo, esse que você tem aí traz sorte no amor - ele sorriu para a esposa e depois falou com o vendedor - Dê-nos o que está com ela e também um branco - Saito pegou o seu próprio amuleto e pagou o homem.

\- Que Enmusubi os proteja - desejou o vendedor antes de ir.

\- É muito lindo, Saito - Louise brincava com a sua nova aquisição.

\- Presume-se que seja um vermelho para a mulher e um branco para o home, assim Enmusubi nos dará a sua bênção - Saito nunca tinha acreditado muito nessas coisas, ele só queria estar para sempre com a garota que amava, com ou sem Enmusubi.

\- Eu acho que os não precisamos de amuletos para ter sorte no amor, mas... obrigada, Saito - ela beijou o rosto do moreno, enquanto visualizava o lugar onde guardaria o seu amuleto, quando chegasse em casa.

\- Não há de quê, Louise - ele respondeu, tomando-lhe cuidadosamente a delicada mão.

Depois de alguns minutos, os sinos começaram a tocar, iniciando uma contagem regressiva. Na oitava badalada, um espetáculo de fogos de artifício fez a sua exibição no céu azul-escuro, preenchendo-o com cores brilhantes.

\- Saito ! - gritou Louise, entre assustada e emocionada - I... isso parece magia - ela voltou a gritar.

\- Está tudo bem , Louise, não é não, é um espetáculo normal, sem magia - ele explicou, divertido.

\- Ma... mas parece... você tem certeza de que não estão nos atacando ou coisa parecida ? - o rapaz balançou a cabeça - Bem, é muito lindo, uau - ela continuou olhando, com espanto, como as cores explodiam no céu antes de desaparecer. Aquele olhar brilhante, quase infantil, seu rosto demonstrando a autêntica felicidade que a invadiu, deixou louco o coração de Saito que, sem poder nem querer parar, beijou docemente os macios lábios rosados da jovem - O que você está fazendo ? - ela exclamou, surpresa, mas feliz.

\- Bem, outra tradição, aqui, é que damos muita importância aos "primeiros" do ano, como o primeiro banho do ano ou o primeiro sonho do ano, esse foi o nosso primeiro beijo do ano - ele explicou.

\- Oh... e quanto ao primeiro abraço e ao primeiro "eu te amo" do ano? - o sorriso não saía do rosto dela.

\- Aqui está - ele puxou-a para mais perto do seu corpo, compartilhando um caloroso abraço com carinho.

\- Eu te amo, Saito. Obrigada por tudo.

\- Eu também te amo, Louise, e feliz Ano Novo.

Eles voltaram a trocar outro beijo sob o céu repleto de cores.

* * *

 **N/A:** Minha última fic deste ano de 2014 *snif*, apesar de ser um ano... não muito ativo no Fanfiction, estou feliz com o que fiz, espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Feliz Ano Novo !

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, eu sei que a tradução desta fic combinava mais com o mês de dezembro, mas eu tenho a autorização para traduzi-la já há algum tempo, e não tive paciência para esperar até lá. Então, aqui está...

De qualquer forma, é mais uma tradução de minha parte, e a minha primeira tradução do fandom de Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar of Zero. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado dela.

E, se tiverem gostado... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
